Nitori Kawashiro/russgamemaster
Bio Nitori Kawashiro is a very shy Kappa who lives on the Youkai Mountain. She has the power to control water. Along with the other kappa she is very good with technical stuff, as she is an engineer. She first appeared as a stage 3 boss in Mountain of Faith and later became a playable partner with Marisa in Subterranean Animism. According to ZUN, there were also plans to make her a playable character in Touhou Hisoutensoku, but she was scrapped due to time constraints. Class: Blaster Gains Focused Attacks when attacking or attacked by Bruisers. Attacks are guaranteed to crit and ignore defense. Passives Aquatic - immune to Water attacks and debuffs Quartermaster - chance to use a random item after attacking Tech Genius - immune to Obsolete Tech. Resistant to Tech attacks. Water Manipulation and Technological Weaponry modes - Nitori has two movesets which she can switch between with a Switch Modes action attached to Recharge. This is a Quick Action. Attacks Water Manipulation= L1 - Water Whip Ranged Slashing Water One Enemy (enemy) Pressure Points - causes either Weakened, Dizzy, Slowed, or Exposed. (enemy) Bleeding - takes damage each turn and when attacking. L2 - Water Jet Ranged Water One Enemy 6 hits 1 round cooldown (special) Paragon Exploiter - does extra damage to enemies with Combo Setup, Stun, Weakened, Dizzy, Slowed, or Exposed. (special) Hemorrhaging attack - causes all applications of Bleeding to trigger (enemy) Short Circuit - may stun Mechanical enemies. (enemy) Remove Buffs L6 - Bubble Cannon Ranged Water All Enemies 4 hits 2 round cooldown (enemy) Waterlogged - reduces evasion but prevents burning (enemy) Blinded - next single-target attack has a chance to miss (enemy) Extinguished - fire and energy attacks do less damage L9 - Heavy Rain "Great War Beneath the River" Ranged Water All Enemies 2 round cooldown (special) Catastrophic - always hits and cannot be protected against (enemy) Drowning - takes damage each turn. (all allies) Resist Burning - removes and prevents Burning. |-| Technological Weaponry= L1 - Mechanical Fists Unarmed Ranged Vibranium Tech One Enemy 3 hits (Enemy) Combo Setup - next unarmed attack against this target does extra damage (enemy) Disadvantage - creates a negative effect according to the class of the target. (self) Stiff Upper Lip - preemptively countering melee attacks against anypony L2 - Assault Rifle Ranged Gun One Enemy 6 hits (enemy) Lock-On - takes extra damage from ranged attacks (enemy) Flanked - single-target attacks against this target provide a follow-up attack (self) Capital Defense - preemptively countering ranged attacks against anypony L6 - Photon Torpedo Ranged Explosive One Enemy (special) High Crits - high chance to crit (enemy) Burning - takes damage each turn. Defense reduced. (enemy) Pyrophoric - nearby fire and explosive attacks may chain to this target, causing extra damage. (self) Breakthrough - next attack is a guaranteed hit L9 - Q-Cumber Sound System Sonic Ranged Tech All Enemies 3 round cooldown (special) Catastrophic - always hits and cannot be protected against (enemy) Disoriented - single-target attacks have a chance to hit an ally (all allies) Remove Debuffs (all allies) Rising Up - gains either Fortified, Strengthened, Focused, or Agile. |-| Team-Up Bonuses Alias-less Big Guns Big in Japan Bloodlust Bombs Away Eggheads Fully Armed Touhou Project Whip it Good Category:HeroesCategory:Video GamesCategory:AnimationCategory:FemaleCategory:TouhouCategory:TechCategory:90 CP